1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dentifrice composition, and, more particularly, to a formulation including a solvent-free, high molecular weight (&gt;1,500,000) uncrosslinked terpolymer of maleic anhydride (MAN), a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl vinyl ether (AVE), and isobutylene (IB).
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,924 described the preparation of terpolymers of maleic anhydride, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl vinyl ether, and isobutylene, for use as denture adhesives in the form of their mixed salts. These terpolymers were made by precipitation polymerization in the presence of an added solvent, for example, a cosolvent system of ethyl acetate and cyclohexane. The resultant terpolymer had a low molecular weight of about 30,000 to 400,000, with relatively good performance, in the form of their mixed salts, as denture adhesives. Furthermore, the terpolymers and their salts made therein in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,924 contain trace amounts of the ethyl acetate and cyclohexane solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,375 described dentifrice composition containing crosslinked copolymers of MAN, an AVE and IB, for controlling plaque.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a dentifrice composition including solvent-free, uncrosslinked terpolymers of MAN, an AVE and IB, with molecular weights of at least 1,500,000, which will perform in an improved and effective manner for controlling plaque.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following more particular description of the invention.